Club Fun
by BitterStormcloud
Summary: It's Shego's last night on the town before working for Dr.Drakken however an annoying "Black" haired woman seems to be abolishing her chances of getting her fun. KIGO
1. Chapter 1

Don't own so don't sue..cheers and happy readings!

* * *

The pale green woman checked herself in the mirror grinning wickedly, _ok, this is the last time I can go out before I start working for this Drakken guy, gotta get my head in the game. _It was obvious that the woman knew that her body was the object of desire for both men and women. She was wearing a green and black dress which hugged her curves appropriately and generously displayed her cleavage. The dress was strapless and cut off just shy of reaching her knees, revealing pale silky legs that were complemented with black heels. She wore black lipstick that annunciated her already voluptuous lips and wore her hair down which brashly swayed as she walked. Her green skin was never an issue before as she found that club lights only heightened her natural glow. She took one last look in the mirror and smirked devilishly _O.k. Shego lets go and have some fun._

The clubs music hit Shego's ears with an electric blast and she watched the bodies coated in sweat and desire swaying in time with the rhythm. She chuckled to herself as she walked towards the bar _I'm going to miss this place, maybe I'll come here again after a few weeks of working, I might need them if Drakken turns out to be a complete idiot, well as long as he doesn't have any odd quirks I should be fine._

A fair skinned bartender smiled, whilst eying her friend and placing a lime mojito on the counter. "Hey Shego, last night out on the town ey?" "Well Natalie, you know that I had to leave Team Go I couldn't stand Hegos self righteousness and Mego always with the me me me and don't even get me started on the multiplying devils" replied Shego whilst casually taking her drink, "Alright, o.k., just don't go _all _out, I'm sure your new employer would like you at least a little responsive tomorrow." The former hero smiled and searched the club for unsuspecting prey, when her attention was caught.

A dark haired African American girl was dancing, captivating the eyes of everyone around her; she wore a glittering gold dress and held her frizzy hair in a ponytail. The girl seemed no older than 20 as she swayed her hips in time with the music. Shego gave a wicked smirk and downed her drink, "O.k. Nat, time for me to have some fun" the bartender just scoffed at her friends antics, "Play nice Shego"

The pale green woman seductively walked up to the brown girl and took her by the waist "Hey there fruit and nut I like the way you move", Shego's eyes bore into her younger counterpart with great lust, her prey just looked at her in astonishment, it's not that she wasn't flattered by the attention of the older woman, it was just unexpected and she totally did not swing that way. As she was about to reply she felt a hand grab her wrist taking her away from her predator, a familiar voice resounded in her ears. "Monique what are you doing? You can't just let yourself get hit on by everyone in the club"

The voice came from another young girl, with a short black wig. Monique replied "GF, I wasn't doing anything, I was just flaunting my moves and then this green woman took me by the waist and started flirting with me." The young woman looked up to her friends assailant, anger welling inside her "Hey, don't touch my friend she's not into you so don't even think about it" Shego raised her eyebrow a crooked smirk escaping her lips "Well, why don't you let her answer for herself Princess because I am sure that no-one asked for your opinion"

The two women stared at each other; silently daring the other to make another attack, after several moments and a slight huff, the black haired girl turned around and left, dragging her friend along with her. 'My, that was interesting' Shego thought as she silently made her way back to the bar.

"Kim what is wrong with you girl? She was just being friendly and I know I don't swing that way but I can take care of myself" Monique quipped as they made their way to an unoccupied table and sat down with their respective drinks. Kim Possible looked at her friend "I'm sorry Mo, it's just that this wig really irks me and I know you would've just stood there and took that harassment, anyway I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you for dragging me to this place, the music is good and I suppose this is the best way to celebrate the last day of holidays." The two friends looked around and watched the crowded club whilst gently bobbing their heads.

"You know GF I know she's not my type, but couldn't she be _your_ type?" Monique asked her friend with a sly smile."Mo, don't even start, I wasn't even there for two minutes and I could tell that woman was a creep, come on, the way she eyed us like we were meat and calling me princess? Please, I hate those silly nicknames" Her best friend could only laugh as they drank their drinks and watched the bodies on the dance floor.

Shego was back at the bar, nursing another drink "So, did the prey get a way?" Her bartending friend asked. "Nah she just has a bitch of a mother" Shego replied, "What is it with kids these days? You try to give them a compliment and then they turn around and slap you in the face Jeez"

A few hours passed and Shego could feel herself slightly getting drunk, during that time there had been many offers from both men and woman to take her home with them but she rejected all of them. With a slight slur, Shego spoke to her friend "You should've seen the way that girl looked at me, it was none of her damned business, so what if I hit on her friend?" Natalie gave a frustrated sigh "You know if you're really that pissed about it then why not give her a piece of your mind? You've been going on about this for _hours_"

The green woman contemplated her friend's solution for a few moments "You know Nat, you are right! I'm going to march right up to that little girl and tell her to mind her own business and that I can hit on whoever I want to then I'm going to plant one on her friend" Shego downed her drink in one gulp, stood up and went to search for the girl that had ruined her night. 'They really don't pay me enough for this' Natalie thought as she saw her friend stumble away and again she chuckled at her friends antics.

Kim Possible was somewhat drunk as she sat at her table alone, Monique had deserted her 30 minutes previous in order to dance with a green haired boy 'what is it with the colour green tonight?' she silently asked herself. She took another sip of her drink when she felt a presence sitting across from her. A smug man with slicked back hair, wearing a tight golden shirt and leather pants grinned at Kim. "Hello, pretty lady, I'm Junior and I know that you would like me to buy you a drink" he ended his sentence with a bold wink.

Feeling more than a little disturbed Kim pleaded for an escape and just when she was about to give up, she heard a familiar voice from the corner of her ear "Hey Princess…" a slightly swaying Shego made her way towards the table. Kim cursed under her breath 'you have _got_ to be kidding me'; Kim took her chance stood up and gave a huge smile "Hey sweetie what took you so long?" She pulled the older woman close to her and whispered in her ear "Play along, this macho boy is annoying me" Shego felt an electric shiver run down her spine as she felt cool breath near her earlobe.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and returned a smile "Princess, you know what the bathroom line is like" and without a seconds pause she gave her younger counterpart a deep and passionate kiss. The green skinned woman held onto the others waist as she felt soft and tender lips graze her own, she could tell that the other woman was shocked by her actions, but after several moments the younger woman allowed herself to be consumed by the kiss.

The two women fought for dominance as their slick tongues clashed together and although the club was already warm due to the dancing bodies, the two women could feel themselves melting with lust. Small moans could be heard as the kiss continued, Shego's hands were now slightly caressing the younger woman's back and she mentally cursed the item of clothing blocking her entry to touch warm flesh. Kim's hands were placed on Shego's smooth neck and she could feel the older woman's pulse quickening. After a few minutes, the two women with slightly bruised lips gazed into each other's eyes, their lips barely touching as they gasped for air.

Kim looked over to see if the boy was still sitting at her table, but there were just empty seats, she chuckled lightly 'Well it worked I suppose'. Almost instantly she felt a wave of fury overcome her, she pushed Shego back slightly and bore her green eyes into Shego's

"YOU KISSED ME!!"

"You enjoyed it"

"YOU KISSED ME!"

"You kissed back"

"SCREW YOU!"

"O.k."

The pale green woman stepped closer to Kim and before any of them could speak, she gave the teenager another kiss on the lips, this time with more enthusiasm; the younger woman could only return the kiss as all sentiments of anger seeped out of her. She felt her body was on fire as she was again consumed by the hungry kiss. She yearned to be touched as she felt hands roaming her body. The kiss ended as the need for air became prominent; in short gasps Shego asked the question "My house or yours?" Kim could feel a rush of excitement engulf her as she replied "Yours…By the way my name is…" a finger pressed against her lips "No names Pumpkin, I'll call you what I want tonight"

The couple walked out of the club hand in hand and after talking to their respective friends who only gave them a knowing smirk. Shego drove her green 1995 Mustang to her apartment, the excitement drove both women into a frenzy as smiles were plastered on their face.

As Shego got out her key to open the front door, Kim came up behind her and nipped her shoulder with butterfly light kisses, she travelled upwards towards the woman's neck and she could hear soft moans of pleasure and encouragement. Kim felt a hand lead her to the inside and as soon as she stepped in the apartment she heard the door slam and felt a warm body pushing her against said door. Lips were crashed against each other. A pair of hands again made their way to Kims waist and slide down lower to caress the outside of her slender thighs, the hands then roamed to rest on her plump ass and she felt herself being lifted.

Not wanting to let go or break the kiss Kim wrapped her legs around Shego's waist and held onto her lover's neck. Whilst holding the younger woman Shego hastily moved towards the bedroom as she could feel her own desire burning.

They collided on the bed with Shego on top and Kim's legs still wrapped around the older woman's waist barely breaking their kiss. The passionate tongue wrestling stopped with a loud moaning protest from Kim, Shego smirked and seductively whispered in Kims right ear "You are wearing way to much Princess" and then she licked the girls earlobe causing the teen beneath her to tremble.

In one fluid motion the pale green woman slid the teens dress off and marveled at the sight beneath her, Kim was wearing a black laced bra complemented by a black thong, which enunciated her pink flushed skin. Kim decided against removing her black wig and also assisted in taking off her lovers dress, her eyes widened at the now almost naked flesh before her who donned a green strapless bra and lacy green panties. Both women were breathing heavily as they met for another hasty kiss.

Shego moved her hands towards the perky mounds and rubbed the flesh underneath the bra, she gently circled around the younger girl's nipple, causing the owner to moan and arch her back in the desperate need to be stroked further and harder. Using her plasma powers, Shego managed to singe the girl's bra off, she halted kissing the young girls lips and decided to move her head to where her hands were occupied.

Her left hand was now eagerly engaged with fondling the erect nipple beneath it as she moved towards the other stiff mound. She flicked her deviously wet tongue against the other rigid mound eliciting a pleasurable moan from the woman beneath her. The younger woman yearned to be touched; she could feel her drenched core pulsating as her bud was throbbing with blood, as she began to buck her hips wildly against the woman on top of her.

Kim was panting heavily, she desired, needed release, "P…Please" she managed to choke out .The pale green woman smirked as she let her free hand wander up the girl's inner thigh, gently trekking Kim's sensitive areas who articulated with beatific moans. Shego delved into Kim's greenly lit eyes asking permission to continue her voyage; the younger woman could only nod in exasperation.

Without a second to linger, the pale green woman edged two fingers into the younger woman's drenched centre. At the sudden pleasurable intrusion Kim responded by expounding another moan and tightly shutting her eyes. Kim still had her legs tightly around Shego's waist allowing the pale green woman easier access to continue her ministrations, she had the savage need to feel something inside of her, to state it eloquently she needed to be fucked. The older girl continued with vigorously pumping her fingers in and out of her lover, adding an extra digit to enhance the stimulation of the rigid wall which was the girl's G-spot, she also continued in sucking the girl's erect nipple's changing from left to right accordingly.

Kim clasped the older woman's shoulders as her body rocked to the forceful rhythm and opened her eyes to be met with another set of orbs that seemed to journey through her soul, never before this moment had she ever felt so natural, her primal hunger was being adequately fed and she was enticed by every millisecond of the motion. A thin coating of sweat formed between the women as Shego continued her exploitation of her younger counterpart. Her fingers could feel a slight tension wrap around her instruments of pleasure, signaling that the girl was close to her dénouement.

The younger girl tightly squeezed her eyes shut as she climaxed, her hips grandiosely thrust upwards as Shego held her fingers in place whilst slowing down the momentum. The pale green woman reluctantly slid her fingers out of Kim who was basking in an afterglow and slyly licked her fingers clean. The older woman collapsed on the bed next to Kim and entwined her decadent fingers with her lover's. As the pair lay exposed to the other's gaze, a medley of emotions riveted through them; there was the excitement and effervescent feeling that people get during the early stages of a relationship otherwise known as the honeymoon phase, there was the upmost sense of intimacy that people share when they've been enveloped with each other for so long, but above all the two women just felt blatantly comfortable with each other.

Shego was the first to speak, an iniquitous smirk forming "So Princess, you worn out already?" the younger girl could only smirk back as she sinuously moved and straddled the raven haired woman. She bent down and provocatively whispered in the shocked woman's ear beneath her "We're not even started yet". The next few hours became almost like a competition for the duo, not only did they set the subliminal goal to see who could make the other writhe and scream the most, but they were both guided by the endearing nature of absolute passion.

The pale green woman stirred in her sleep, causing Kim to wake up, she glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 730 in the morning, making her abruptly sit up ' I'm going to be late for school'. Feeling the loss of body contact, Shego dreamily woke up "Hey Princess what's going on? Why are you awake?" Kim was already scrounging around the thief's house looking for her discarded clothes. "Last night was fun, but I got to go to school…Bye, see you around" And then she left the house.

Shego's eyes snapped open "SCHOOL?", when she realized that the younger girl had already left, she lay back down with a smirk plastered on her face "I could've sworn she had black hair last night, but the red kind of looks cute too"

* * *

I don't know if this should be a one shot or not, i'm quite happy to continue...if i get eough reveiws... cheers


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own so please don't sue.

Hey hey, ask and thou shall receive, I am going to be adding chapters, I have no idea where this story is going or how it will end, so your guess is as good as mine. If you get tired of waiting for me to update just read the other story I just finished entitled "Happy Birthday?". Cheers and happy readings!

* * *

"Girl, what happened with the freaky green lady last night you look like you JGTL (Just got totally laid)" Monique asked her red haired friend who was late to school. Kim blushed a deep crimson red and bit her lower lip, "Mo it wasn't like that" the dark girl gave her friend a look of disbelief and the red head caved in, her eyes slightly glazed with happiness "O. k, O. k Mo, last night was…one of the best nights of my life, even though it was just a one night stand, it actually felt like we made love, like we connected…is that weird?"

Monique gave her friend another glance "Girl are you _crazy_? One night stands are supposed to be just that, one night… put it through your head, you're never going to see her again" Just then as if on cue the red heads Kimmunicator went off "Hey Wade, what's the stitch?" a boy about the age of thirteen answered the call "Hey Kim…Drakken's up to something weird, apparently he's out to steal some priceless painting at the Middleton Art Gallery …Also I've hacked into his mainframe and apparently his got a new "bodyguard" the boy said in inverted commas, "What do you mean Wade? Is it another synthrodrom? Rings from Jack Hench? Who or what is it?" The red head inquired. The boy looked at his vast selection of computers again "I don't know Kim, Drakken hasn't put anything in his database about his new sidekick, but according to his records he placed a wanted ad in Villain's Weekly and it was answered three weeks ago, so I'm afraid you're going to have to go in blind" Kim smiled, "O. k Wade I'll get Ron and you'll get the ride?" The boy smiled whilst typing into his computers again "You know it Kim" the red haired heroine beamed "Wade, you rock!" And the screen went blank.

Kim gave a deep sigh and looked at her dark friend who was giving her a disapproving glance "Mo, don't give me that look, by the time I woke up this morning it was 730, I had to run all the way home I don't even remember the way there. So don't worry, I have no intentions on seeing her again…I didn't even catch her name"

"SHEGO!!!!!" A pale blue scientist bellowed, "Shhh Dr. D, inside voices remember?" the pale green woman could feel a throbbing in the place where her brain used to be 'not a great way to start the day, but at least I made it on time for the job' Dr. Drakken pouted. "Shego, since it's your first day, I'd like to make some use of you, therefore I am going to watch as you steal a priceless painting from the Middleton Art Gallery, you see I quite enjoy art and when I saw this painting in the Villain's Weekly magazine I just thought that I had to…" And that is where Shego stopped listening to the blue doctors ranting.

As the pale green woman nursed her hangover, she couldn't help but think about the events of last night with a fond smile. 'For an annoying little brat, she was kinda cute and she _definitely _knew what she was doing, too bad I didn't catch her name though I probably could've used her in the future.' Shego snapped out of her thoughts as her employer gathered all of his plans and technological equipment, "Come Shego, we must make our move and there is something I must warn you." The raven haired woman gave a frustrated sigh "What is it this time Dr. D? I already know not to disturb you or your henchmen during "nap time" and also about the compulsory Thursday night Villain's night consisting of karaoke"

Shego couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into when she first heard of the Doctor's terms and conditions of employment, but she figured that she would be getting gracious pay, the opportunity to develop and indulge in her favourite hobby (thieving) and if the Dr's antics got too much for her she could always wreak havoc with her trusty plasma powers.

Dr. Drakken intervened the woman's thoughts "No, no, no, though I do believe that you are going to have a great time on Thursday, anyway as you know all villains have their…Supermen" The irritated woman rolled her eyes as the Doctor continued, "You know what I mean Shego? Well the antagonist in this story is one Kim Possible, a seventeen year old cheerleader who has consistently foiled my brilliant plans for world domination for many years now" the pale green woman gave a devious smirk 'cheerleader huh? This will be fun'

The two teen heroines found themselves guarding the Middleton Museum late at night; however Kim's mind was occupied with thoughts and hot flashes of the previous night's adventures. She could barely hear Ron in the background as he was attempting to explain the significance of Buneo Nacho in regards to social and economical society. As they past the various historical contraptions and priceless world artifacts and paintings, they duo heard two people conversing; one belonging to Dr. Drakken and the other belonging to an unknown female. Kim instantly put her guard up as she silently made her way to the voices "O. k Ron, apparently Drakken has a new sidekick, so you take care of him and I'll take care of the newbie"

"You're doing well Shego, albeit you do tend to use hurtful words _a lot_, but other than that you are turning out to be quite the villain's sidekick" Dr. Drakken beamed as he watched the green thief carefully make her way past the electronic infrared lasers to steal the painting. Shego could only smirk at his remark, she wasn't even breaking a sweat "Oh jeez Dr. D aren't you sweet", she was about to use her claws to turn off the alarm system when suddenly.

"Hold it Drakken, the painting is staying where it is" stated Kim Possible, Ron interrupted their dramatic entrance "Yeah I mean, that painting in _your_ lab, come on the colours would totally clash", his naked role rat Rufus concurred "Uh-huh clash" Drakken looked perplexed "Kim Possible!! But how? I don't get it, I'm not even trying to take over the world this time!" he began to whine, until he remembered he had a new helper, viciously grinning he spat out an order "Sidekick attack!"

Kim Possible looked over to where Drakken was shouting and when she did her eyes instantly widened, her mouth hung open and her body froze, 'It couldn't possibly be..' But it was, the pale green thief halted her actions with a slight huff as she silently thought 'so close as well' and looked up to where Drakken was pointing. She glanced over and saw two teenagers, a male and a female; however she found it quite odd that the red head seemed to be staring directly at her, she gave a conniving smirk 'Looks like I've still got it, even teens are after me', she made her way past the red laser beams and stood next to her employer, her hips swaying slightly.

Still smirking at the gaping teenager Shego spoke seductively "So you're the Cheerleader? I almost hate to say this but my face is up here" the thief thought it was comical that Dr. Drakken's greatest foe had turned out to be a perverted teenager.

Ron stood thoroughly confused; he didn't understand why his teammate was standing slack jawed and completely dazed at Dr. Drakken's new sidekick, he knew that Kim was a lesbian, but he had always thought that his partner would know the time and place to conduct such actions. Without thinking of the repercussions, the blonde boy viscously elbowed Kim in the ribs in the attempt to halt her from staring. When he did, the red head gave a loud groan at the sudden assault and she held her side.

As soon as Shego heard the teenager groan, it was her turn to be mystified; like the red head a few moments ago, her eyes expanded and her mouth opened to the size of the moon, 'that groan, it sounded just like….when she…no…it couldn't be her, she had black hair last night, no wait she ran out of the house and she had …_RED HAIR" _erratic thoughts clouded her as her mind became plagued with realization.

Kim fully conscious from her dazzled state spoke out an order to her friend "Ron you know what to do, I'll explain everything later, just get Drakken" The blonde haired boy gave a slight nod and ran off to fight Drakken, or at least make sure that the blue Doctor didn't destroy anything of value in the Gallery.

Something inside Shego snapped as she realized where she was and how she looked, she positioned herself in a fighting stance. As the red head turned around she saw that the green woman was about to attack. Shego smirked attempting to mask her unwelcomed revelation, "So Princess, did you enjoy last night?" she asked as she ignited her hands with green plasma. Kim's eyes widened as her face became illuminated by the emerald glow. "I didn't know you had that, but I suppose that explains why my bra is singed" the red remarked slightly blushing.

Shego chuckled "Are you ready for me Pumpkin?" and then the green thief lunged forward to attack. For the next twenty minutes the two women were entranced in combat, Shego had never battled another opponent that was able to competently fight against her, she was impressed at how the teenager could move, as the younger girl back flipped, defended, attacked and utilized her surroundings in her favor. Kim's adrenaline levels were going into overdrive, she could feel the sweat beading down her face and her heart beat palpitated every time she landed a connecting blow to the older female. Since she had started her crime fighting gig, the teenager had never met another villain that was an expert or at least somewhat knowledgeable in their profession and she inwardly smiled 'she's definitely a challenge…but she's my challenge.'

As Kim attempted to pull off a roundhouse kick towards the green woman's head, Shego dodged the attack and hit the teenager's chest with a plasma charged ball (on the lowest setting). Kim fell backwards and Shego immediately straddled the red head grasping her wrists on top of her head. By now both women were generously sweating and gasping for air, they locked eyes and their lips were inches away from each other; Kim could feel the blood rush to her head as she began to blush a violent red. Shego was the first to speak a smug smile on her face "Why the blush Princess? We were doing so much more than this last night...then again I suppose you were far too occupied to even think let alone blush", Kim not only felt embarrassed but she felt a hint of irritation at the older woman's entourage of taunts "Get off me" she promptly replied in a spiteful tone.

Shego was had no intention of complying "look the buffoon and Drakken are probably in another wing of the Museum, so let's say we have some fun?" she whispered into the blushing teens ear almost licking the lobe. Kim could feel the hot breath glide against her earlobe and she involuntarily shivered, however a slither of rage was instilled in her body and she managed to push the green thief off her "No! Not whilst I'm on a mission!"

The raven haired woman picked herself off of the ground still smirking "Fine, then I'll see you at my house tonight"

Kim stared at her in disbelief; her fury had risen ten-fold at the obnoxious demand. "You've got to be kidding me! You're a villain's sidekick, you're evil, my job is supposed to be locking people like you up, you egotistical, conceited, self-centered, womanizer!"

Shego seemed taken aback by the teenager's sudden outburst "Don't get all high and mighty on me Princess, I bet that you've been thinking about me since last night, the way I touched you, kissed you, fucked you…Look we'll establish some boundaries o. k? What happens at work stays at work, outside of work all bets are off, I know you want this more than I do"

The red head vigorously shook her head, the thief was right, Kim had been thinking about the pale green woman and her delicious body since last night. Shego had made her feel alive, she felt like a completely different person last night, she felt natural, she felt truthful and she felt beautiful, but she admonished those thoughts because ultimately, Shego was a villain, she could not and should not be involved with the older woman.

"No" she simply replied

"Yes" Shego insisted.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes" the red head turned a beet red as she realized what she had said, however she was quick to counter her mistake "You can't just trick me into seeing you!"

Shego scoffed at the red head's resilience and a decadent smirk crept on her face "O. k, I was hoping I didn't have to do this, but you've left me no choice Princess. Last night whilst we were "together" I had a videotape in my closet filming our dirty deeds and I am quite sure that the media would love to get their hot little hands on the tape. However if you agree to let me take you out just _once_ then I will burn the little tape" She lit up her hands in order to further enunciate her proposition.

The red head was utterly exasperated upon hearing the proposal "You videotaped us?" she almost screamed out, she was about to lunge at the older woman, but she was stopped as the green thief clutched her wrists and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. They became embedded with each other as the two bodies moved closer feeling the other's warmth. Kim's knees became weak and she let out a soft moan at the back of her throat, Shego furtively smiled as she knew that she had the teenager.

The two women regretfully departed, their lips were inches apart "I'm Kimberly Ann Possible by the way" The thief gave a sly grin "Hi Kimmie, you can call me Shego" Kim blinked her eyes heavily as she relented to the older woman's request "What time? and you better bring that tape!"

* * *

Who would've thought that the way to catch a hero would be to kiss her, though don't try that out folks, I'm sure you'd get arrested for sexual harassment if that were the case. As I said before I have no idea where this story is going to go, so please bear with me as I slowly update and figure my thoughts. Cheers.


	3. To the Readers

Dear Readers of BitterStormcloud,

It is with the deepest regret and sadness in my heart to inform you all that Bitterstormcloud aka Lily Nguyen aka my best friend passed away last night. *Sorry apparentally i wasn't supposed to leak out how she passed as her family are very adamant that it should be private so to all who read please keep to yourselves*. The reason I write to tell you all is because Lily was the essence of litrature and the arts, she lived to express herself through words and music, which she graciously shared with not only me, but with you.

So I thank-you for appreciating her work, whenever she got a review update or a favourite author update etc... her face beamed with happiness, because it enriched her to know that people took her seriously and that she enhanced someone else's life that day.

She had so many stories to tell and her eagerness to expel those stories was reflected by how quickly she updated them. Therefore I am sure that she had finished this story, I just need to find them so please bear with me. She fully committed herself to this website and I know that she would've wanted me to tell you all about her death, just so you wouldn't have to wait for another chapter, she was always like that; no matter how many hours of sleep she had, she would always be writing, reading and checking for updates. Her retaliation would be "There'll be plenty of time for sleep when I'm dead" And unfortunately that came sooner than expected. You left us at the age of nineteen, to young to make a dint in this world, but not young enough to make a crater in my life and in the lives of people you didn't even know.

_Trapped in beauty, you lie to rest,_

_You never failed life, you passed every test,_

_Desolate skies replace enigmatic blue,_

_And now, God had better take care of you._

You will rest in peace Lily Nguyen but I know I won't, not until I see your stupid face again. 08 January 1991- 03 February 2010.

With all the love and adoration I have:

Your best friend,

Lily Do.

And for the last laugh (As Lily always used to conclude with) her tombstone which was so eloquently written by her:

**"She was here; she was queer, so let's all grab a beer! Cheers!"**

If you have any questions or anything please don't hesitate to email Lily's email account which you can access on her profile i think.


End file.
